Your Typical Romantic Story
by lilrubydevil
Summary: This is not just a typical celebrity love story, absolutely not. [SetoJou]


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just the plot.

* * *

Jou never dreamed that the media will get the top story before he did. But nothing happens without a reason... so why do Seto Kaiba's fan girls want to kill him? And why does Jou prefer to be killed by them?

* * *

**Your Typical Romantic Story**

_Started on December 30, 2005_

_Finished on December 30, 2005_

_Uploaded on December 31, 2005_

_

* * *

_

**TODAY'S HEADLINES**

_COVER STORY..."Seto Kaiba, Not as Single as We All Thought"_

"_Spotted—Kaiba in Love", pg 27_

"_Domino's City Most Wanted Man Taken by Another Man"_

Blah, blah, blah. The rest is crap. Isn't it amazing how people can see one thing and then just assume they know everything that is going on? It is so annoying to not be able to WALK for more then a few feet before I get bombarded with more questions, more comments, more media and reporters demanding to know the full story, and more "OH-MY-GOD-I-CAN'T-BELIEVE-YOU'RE-DATING-SETO-KAIBA-WHEN-I'M-THE-ONE-THAT'S-IN-LOVE-WITH-HIM-AND-THANKS-A-LOT-FOR-RUINING-MY-LIFE" fan girls, who, for some reason, seem to start crying after they finish yelling at me, telling me how I've ruined their lives. (Never mind the fact that they don't even know me) Even Yugi had called me on his cell phone, asking me, "Jou, is it true that you and Kaiba are dating?"

Had it not been the fact that my temper was reaching the climax, I would have been highly amused, not to mention amazed that Seto's got himself such loyal (yet crazy) girls after him. The media is going crazy and every newspaper, every magazine, and every TV channel in Japan (maybe even the world) has articles talking about Seto Kaiba and his new "boyfriend", Katsuya Jounouchi. Who would have thought that one person could cause them to go all psycho and crazy?

However, as much as I like to confess and say that it's true, it's **not. **Believe it or not, I would much rather that the fan girls of Seto Kaiba kill me for stealing "their man". In fact, I would die a happy man if that was the case, but it's not. I'm not dating Seto, I am not his boyfriend, and no, I'm the one responsible for "ruining" any girl's life because I'm with Seto. I'm _not _with Seto. We're just friends.

Okay, this I'm willing to admit: Seto and I didn't hit it off well when we first met. We used to quarrel over the most pointless topics for several minutes, staring at each other with a look of loathing. We would insult each other about our weak points; he would attack my dueling skills and I would attack his cold hearted personality. Sometimes, if one pushed the other over the edge, we might even engage in a physical, good ol' fist fight. Normally, neither of us would resort to using our fists; we usually just stuck with words, hateful glares at each other, and maybe a few threats, but nothing more. But back then, we weren't mature enough to not let it get to us.

Then, one day, I was sitting by myself at the park, reading a book. It was during the summer, I know that much for sure. It was one of the first few days after we had graduated from high school. Seto came by, holding his usual briefcase with his laptop. He greeted me by saying another comment about me being a dog and I responded with my typical answer, "Something crawlin' up your ass today, rich boy?"

He had opened his mouth as if to say something even worse to counter my comment, but he closed it and shook his head. "Look at us," he had said. "We're eighteen, mature, reasonable adults, and we are still resorting to stupid comments for each other."

He had a good point and I was forced to admit that our fighting for years wasn't going anywhere and it always ended the same way. We had reached an agreement, an unspoken contract that day, finally deciding to end our silly rivalry and try to become the very thing we strived and tried so hard not to be—friends.

It wasn't easy and it wasn't comfortable either, but eventually, we did it. It took time, but we had soon become friends, just like we had agreed. Seto wasn't an easy person to get to open up and I still don't know how or why he decided to open up to me, of all people.

We had talked to each other and we confided to each other. We had developed a bond that no one could break and had become close companions. I was the closest person he had, besides Mokuba, but even with Mokuba, he found it hard to talk about what was going on in his life. Whenever he was feeling down, he would call me and we would talk about it, and vice versa. We talked everyday though, despite everything. We met sometimes too in public places to hang out and talk when he has the time off and when I don't have any classes up in the university. We weren't too picky about where we hung out and we almost always set apart a day to spend with each other with no distractions, no interruptions—just us, me and him. He told me that he didn't care if people knew that he had a friendship going on with me and I was glad. He was just one of those people that didn't care what others thought. It was "either you like me or not and if you don't, to the hell with you."

Our friendship had never been the main focus of the media and why would it? It wasn't interesting enough to the public and it's not as if we had drawn attention to ourselves. And like I said, even if we did, I didn't care. Seto didn't care.

Then why the headlines all of the sudden, announcing that Seto Kaiba had fallen "madly and deeply in love" with me? It was a week ago and they had caught as together at a party at the Kaiba mansion.

It was one of Seto's fancier parties. It was on New Year's Eve and he was promoting something and like all the other times, I was invited. There was lots of laughing, drinking, and dancing that night. For the first time ever, he had asked me to dance with him. I don't know why he decided to or why he chose this party of all parties, but I didn't care. I was just glad and happy to have been asked when no one else was asked by him. I thought it was a perfect way to start off the new year.

I was the first one to dance with him at a party.

I took his hand and followed him to the dance floor, feeling as shy as giddy girl on her first date. In a way, I felt as if I _was_ on one. He had held me close and tightly, letting me lean on him in just the perfect manner. He looked so handsome, more handsome than ever. His hair covered his blue eyes just the right way. I had already started feeling feelings more than just friendship a few months before, but that night, I had confirmed what I thought all along. That night, I realized that I no longer liked him as a friend. I didn't even like him as a _crush _at that point. I _loved _him. I was truly, really, and deeply in love with him.

I wasn't going to tell him and I'm not going to. I can't risk ruining what we had worked so hard to achieve and I don't want to destroy our relationship. It is one of the things I love in my life and to have it be gone...

Not too soon later, the photos appeared with the shocking news of Seto "in love" with a man. To be more exact, it was _two _days later that the photos came out. They were the photos of us dancing together closely. They weren't bad, they were actually really nice. One of the pictures I particularly liked was the one where they had caught him with his eyes closed, smiling.

I do wonder why he chose that party out of all the parties to ask me to dance. He had never done it before.

I finally reach my destination and I enter the password to the gate, saying hi to the guards in a friendly way, who knew me because I came here so often. I walk inside the beautifully sculpted and decorated mansion and is greeted warmly by Mokuba. He is playing a video game in the den and stop just long enough to tell me that Seto is waiting for me in his room.

I thank him and hurry quickly upstairs to the room I knew so well. I open the door after knocking quietly and I see Seto sitting down at his organized desk, typing away on his laptop. His eyes tear away from the computer and he sees me. I automatically notice the grin that spread across his face as he gets up.

"You want tea right? I already had someone come up a while ago to bring a teapot. With some milk and some sugar, of course. I know you wouldn't want to drink tea without it."

Ah, he knows me so well. "Thanks Seto," I say as I sit down on the couch he had in his bedroom facing the plasma television. He sits down next to me and pours me a cup as I take off my jacket and my scarf. I give him a grateful smile as he hands me my tea and as soon as I take a sip, it warms me.

"I take it that you noticed all the magazines and newspapers today?" Seto asks me, setting his cup down gently on the table. He stares straight into my brown eyes lightly and I can see that he is slightly amused by them all.

"Yup. You have no idea how hard it was to get here. How are you taking it?"

Seto shrugs. "I do not care. They like to assume things and put together false information to try and sell something. The media and the public can think what they want to think. It was bound to happen, even though you and I are only friends. Sooner or later, they would have tied you to be my boyfriend or 'secret' lover." He laughs that certain laugh that I have learned to hear and to enjoy. "I hope you're not bothered by it though?"

If he isn't bothered, then neither am I. However, I would be lying if I say that I do not feel a little bit disappointed that he and I are 'only friends'. I quickly brush that disappointment aside and give him my trademark grin. "Of course. It's actually quite funny if you think about," I say, deciding to pretend as if it is all very humorous, although I wish it is true. "You and me? There is just no possible way! It's never going to happen in a million years!"

"No way, hmm?" he repeats and if my eyes aren't fooling me, I note that his smile seem to freeze. It is probably my imagination.

"Of course! I mean, you and me? _Nah,_" I say, waving my hand as if to dismiss it. "You and I are just too different. I mean, seriously. You're organized and I'm a real scatterbrain. You like it quiet whereas I prefer the atmosphere to be just a bit noisy. You're focused and determined, already knowing your future and life ahead but I'm a mess with mine. We would make a lousy couple."

I take another sip before putting the cup back down. I deliberately look away from Seto, pretending to brush away my blonde strand that got into my eyes. When I turn to face him again, I give him a somewhat forced smile, trying to make _me _believe as if we would turn out terribly if we got together. It is hard actually.

"You're right," he says softly, with a face in thought. I know his facial expressions and I can tell that right now, he's thinking about something in deep context. "It would even ruin our relationship right now if we were together, wouldn't it?"

I nod. "Yeah. You and I, we're complete opposites! Opposites are all right for friends, but for lovers in the long run... it just wouldn't work out you know? I mean, I can think of so many reasons as to why you're not the one for me!" I feel my heart sinking as I say that and suddenly, the atmosphere grows quiet. He does not respond for a moment, his head still up in the clouds, thinking deeply.

"I wonder if you can think of any reasons as to why I _could _be the one for you though," he suddenly says, surprising me and snapping me out of my daze. "You're correct when you say that there are too many reasons as to why we wouldn't make it together but can you think of any reasons that would assure us that we could?"

He is now gazing straight at me and I blink nervously. I have always hated it when he stares at me like that, making me feel uncomfortable, somewhat naked. Despite my many months spent with this man, I still cannot used to it. I chuckle to hide the fact that I'm nervous. "Not really. At least, I can't think of any. What are you getting at, anyway?"

Seto leans back against the couch, taking his eyes off me to look straight ahead to the television. "Nothing, really. I'm just agreeing with you that we will always remain friends and that our relationship will probably never go beyond that... just voicing my opinions out loud instead of just thinking about it."

"Yeah."

Silence again. I can hear the clock ticking away at every second. When Seto called me this morning to meet up at his place, I did not expect for this to happen. I did not think that we would be engaged in a conversation about us being together. As my heart starts to sink as reality started to sink in, I feel somewhat distant from Seto and hopeless.

Is this how it feels to be rejected? Or at least, _somewhat_ rejected?

Seto suddenly stands up and starts to walk back to his desk. "You should go. I just remembered I had a report to do and I had a meeting to get to." He said all this without even turning around to face me.

"I thought you said you were free until four o' clock," I tell him, standing up as well. Perhaps I should consider this lucky that Seto is letting me go instead of forcing _me _to make up an excuse to go to avoid this awkwardness. Then again, part of me is screaming and wondering why Seto would have changed his mind so quickly. I know that he is lying because he had said that _for certainty _that he was free. And his tone had suddenly changed too. All of the sudden, his tone, his _voice_ had somehow converted back to the one I used to hear in high school. That same neutral, unrevealing, emotionless voice.

"I forgot," he replied, pretending to stare outside his window. "You should probably go too... you told me you had an exam to study for, did you not?"

I stare at him in confusion. I know Seto. I _know _him. I know that he is now in one of his moods and something must have triggered it. But what? Was it the media and the rumors? Did it bother him more than it let on? Or was it something else...?

"What is bothering you?" I ask him quietly and softly, but loudly enough for him to hear me. "And please don't say that nothing is troubling you because I know too well now and I can tell that something _is. _What's wrong?"

He finally turns around and gives me a wistful smile that I know did not reach his eyes. Even from my distance, I can tell that he had to force the smile. "Just thinking about what I'm going to do with the public and the false gossip. I didn't expect this to happen so I have a lot of work to do."

"I don't believe you," I say simply. I make my way to him and stop when I'm just a feet apart from him. I look straight into his blue eye. "What's wrong?" I repeat more firmly this time. I summon the courage that I had in me and raise my hand up to brush away some of his hair that had fallen out of place.

Seto continues to stare at me and then finally speaks.

"Do you really think that you and me, together, will be terrible? That we would never make it even if we tried?"

He lets me sink what he says and I pull my hand away, speechless and not sure of what to say. "Because I think we can," he continues. He takes my hand warmly and holds it softly in his hand, caressing it. "I really think we could."

"If we tried," I whisper back, dropping my gaze.

He takes his free hand and lifts my chin up so that he can see my eyes again. We look at each other for what seems like eternity and then I eventually close mine. I lean forward and meet him halfway, letting my lips touch his, letting this moment burn into my mind forever.

When we finally pull apart, he gives me a genuine smile. I smile back, feeling as though I could die right now, the happiest man on earth. "How did you figure?" I ask him. "Why do you think we'll make it?"

"Cause I love you," he tells me. "And what other reason do I need?"

"Just one." I fold my hand into his and give him my other free hand to hold. "You need me to love you too," I tell him in his ear, in a murmur. "And since I love you, and you love me, we don't need any other reason."

My eyes have given way and opened up like a dam and the tears just started to stroll down my cheeks. As he lean in to kiss me once more, I realize something, something really important. I realize that I am happy, I really am. I am as happy as I'll ever be, as long as I'm with Seto. Is this what heaven will feel like when I die? Because if it is, I don't think I'll ever need to die if I already found and if I had already reached my heaven.

* * *

-OWARI-

I got inspired by someone on livejournal (thank you! -hugs-) and I got this! Just in time for the new year! And just before school starts because school starts the next day, on the SECOND. How stupid!

Anyway, I think this is one of my cornier fics and when my fics get _really _corny, I get even _more _insecure so... -hides in fear- Please be gentle!

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's welcome 2006 with a bang without fireworks though... and also do not drink too much for all those who can! XD

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
